Life of Lyon
by skyryder
Summary: A collection of short stories about Lyon Bastia, the ice mage from Lamia Scale. Includes one-shots, chapter fillers, plot hole fillers, humour, angst, etc. *Updated: Their teacher - Ur & Spoilers for Special chapter - 413 days*
1. His Fashion

Life of Lyon

A collection of short stories about Lyon Bastia, the ice mage from Lamia Scale. Includes one-shots, chapter fillers, plot hole fillers, humour, angst, etc.

_A/N: I want to stick to canon as much as possible for this series. _

_Not all stories will be told from Lyon's perspective. Quite a few are Gray-centric, including this one. The only constant for this series is that Lyon will be mentioned somewhere._

* * *

><p>His fashion<p>

Summary: Gray muses on Lyon's fashion sense.

Setting: Chapter 256

* * *

><p>After seven years, it's nice to know that some things never change.<p>

Lyon was still as cocky as ever, ready to throw in a snide remark at the slightest provocation.

It had been a couple of months since he last saw Lyon (or seven years from Lyon's perspective), so Gray was eager to reconnect with his senior pupil. The two of them departed Fairy Tail to talk privately at Gray's home.

After entering the room, Lyon removed his top and casually tossed it over one of the chairs. Now shirtless, Lyon climbed out of the window to sit on the roof and get some fresh air.

Gray paused at the chair, suddenly noticing the contrast between the half-cape's strange spiky outline and geometric patterns on Lyon's discarded shirt.

Gray squinted.

Is that in the shape of a snowflake? Gray thought to himself.

Every time he saw Lyon in a new outfit, Gray was left shaking his head.

The snowflake earring, the ice crystal print pants and now the snowflake half-cape? Lyon always found a way to sneak in a winter reference somewhere.

Sometimes Gray felt that Lyon took this ice mage thing a little too seriously.

Gray was an ice mage too, but he didn't let it dictate his fashion choices.

No need to wear snow and ice-themed accessories with every outfit, Gray thought, rolling his eyes.

Removing his own top, Gray followed his senior pupil onto the roof.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I don't know if Lyon always wears snow/ice theme stuff. But the three outfits he's worn in front of Gray seems to have that motif going. _


	2. Chapter 141 to 145 Filler

Filler: Chapter 141-145

Summary: What was Lyon doing after he fell off the cliff with Racer?

Setting: Sometime after Chapter 140 and before Chapter 146

_A/N: This filler was written to explain one of the biggest mysteries concerning Lyon during the Oracion Seis arc (for me)._

* * *

><p>Well that was anti-climatic, Lyon thought as he hopped off his giant ice bird and landed on solid ground.<p>

After getting Racer far enough away from Gray and Sherry, Lyon had promptly set about removing the explosives strapped to Racer's body. Freezing his hand, Lyon sliced off the straps and flung the lacrima high into the air. As the men continued their rapid descent towards the ground, Lyon launched his dynamic ice sculpture into the cliff, creating several large holes. Grabbing a hold of Racer, Lyon flung him inside one of them. Just seconds before the lacrimas blew up, Lyon managed to escape to safety as well. Using a wall of ice, Lyon blocked off the entrances, shielding them from the impact of the explosion. Waiting patiently, Lyon kept himself hidden as the debris and dust fell from the sky. Once the worst was over, Lyon finally left his hiding spot, hoping to rejoin his friends.

When Lyon returned triumphantly to the top of the cliff, he expected to be given a hero's welcome by his junior pupil and guildmate.

However, Gray and Sherry were nowhere to be found.

How nice that they decided to wait for him, Lyon thought sardonically as he crossed his arms across his chest. Where was he supposed to go now?

Couldn't they have waited at least a few minutes for him to return? The ice mage grumbled to himself. He couldn't understand why Gray and Sherry had left so quickly. It boggled his mind that the two people he'd saved had just abandoned him. It wasn't like Lyon was trying to kill himself when he flew off that cliff. Surely Gray and Sherry realized that. And even if he had been, shouldn't they have stuck around for a while to mourn his death? Talk about loyalty, Lyon thought sourly.

Sighing, Lyon surveyed the area in order to figure out his next steps. Remembering the last time he saw Gray and Sherry, Lyon tried to view the situation from their perspective and deduce their next actions.

He wondered if they had assumed Lyon had fallen and had gone to search for him below the cliff. Which meant Lyon would now have to go back down again, in order to meet up with Gray and Sherry.

Lyon pondered the best way to proceed with this. Racer was trapped in the makeshift prison Lyon had created in the cliff earlier, which should hold until the authorities arrived. Lyon figured Sherry should be safe for the next little while because she was with Gray.

Well, since he was already up here, he might as well go grab his coat first, Lyon thought.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Was I the only person who read Chapter 146 to think… WTH? Lyon flew off the cliff TOPLESS! Where did that coat come from?_

_So this is my explanation for the sudden reappearance of Lyon in his white coat in Chapter 146… Also, why it took Gray and Sherry so long to meet up with a perfectly alive Lyon (Lyon came back up while the other two went down)._

_A/N 2: Thank you for the review, KittyArt! I don't know if anyone else agrees, but it totally looks like a snowflake to me! I have a few more stories drafted for this series, so they will be published soon. Hopefully you'll like the upcoming ones too!_


	3. Top 3

Top 3

Summary: Master Bob and Hibiki discuss Weekly Sorcerer's "Mage I'd Like as a Boyfriend" ranking and Lamia Scale's new ice mage

Time period: Takes place just before the Oracion Seis arc

Setting: Blue Pegasus guild

_A/N: The ranking (see at bottom) was pre-time skip, so I am not sure what the ranking looks like 7 years later. Let me know if there is an updated one!_

* * *

><p>"Congratulations Hibiki, on maintaining your #1 position!" Master Bob cooed at his long time guild member. "Thanks to you, Blue Pegasus's reputation as the best looking guild in Fiore remains intact once again."<p>

"Master Bob! Thank you for your kind words!" Hibiki said deferentially. "With Eve in ninth place for the first time, it looks like all three Trimens ranked."

"Poor Ichiya," Master Bob sighed. "He was so disappointed that he did not rank this time either."

"Yes, I saw him earlier when he came to congratulate me," Hibiki agreed. "Although we are quite enthralled with him, it seems that to many women, Ichiya-sama's charms are an acquired taste."

"I see a lot of familiar faces," Master Bob said, scanning the list. One name on the list popped out at him. A mage from Lamia Scale had cracked the top 3.

"Hibiki? Who is this Lyon Bastia from Lamia Scale? I don't think I've seen his name before on the ranking."

"He appeared on the previous ranking too," Hibiki stated. "But he was on the cover of Sorcerer recently, so he probably got a bit of a bump due to the publicity."

"I must have missed that issue," Master Bob said. "What does he look like?"

"If I had to choose out of the Trimens, I guess appearance-wise, he resembles Ren the most. Although colouring-wise, he is light as Ren is dark."

"Ohhh!" Master Bob gasped in excitement. "I like the sound of that."

Thinking it over, Hibiki added, "More than anyone in our guild, perhaps he is closer in looks to your new favourites at Fairy Tail, Natsu-kun and Gray-kun. Although that's not really an accurate description either, as those two, while cute, fall more into the rough and tumble type."

"To be honest, in terms of appearance, he is one of a kind."

Master Bob was intrigued.

"I'll pull out a picture from my Archives of his Sorcerer spread," Hibiki said, tapping the keyboard. Finding what he wanted, he showed Master the image on the big screen.

"Oh my," Master Bob said, looking at Lyon's picture. He began to fan himself with the magazine. "I can certainly see what all the fuss is about. Ooba was hiding a real ace up her sleeve."

"I wonder why it took him so long to get into the ranks?" Master Bob asked curiously.

"Lyon-kun appears to have joined Lamia Scale just recently. It seems prior to joining, he was independent, so he obviously escaped our notice."

Master Bob's hopes rose. If Lyon was a recent guild member, perhaps it would be easy to lure him away from Lamia Scale.

"Do you think Lyon would be interested in joining our guild?" Master Bob asked Hibiki. "He would such make a lovely addition to the crew. With his looks, he'd be a top star in no time."

"From the article, it appears he has already established a regular team for missions, so it may be difficult."

"Pity," Master Bob sighed, disappointed.

"The Trimen will be meeting with some members of Lamia Scale at that Light Team meeting tomorrow," Hibiki said. "Perhaps I can put out feelers about Lyon-kun and gather some information about his loyalties during our mission."

"Oh, Hibiki!" Master Bob squealed as he floated on his tiny wings. "I knew I could count on you!"

* * *

><p><em> AN: For reference, __Weekly Sorcerer's "Mage I'd Like as a Boyfriend" ranking (in Volume 16 special edition) around Oracion Seis arc:_

**1. Hibiki Laytis**

**2. Siegrain (aka Jellal Fernandes)**

**3. Lyon Bastia**

**4. Loke **

5. Kai Areos (sp?)

**6. Ren Akatsuki **

7. Mace Orland (sp?)

8. Bomb Sentence (sp?)

**9. Eve Thylm**

**10. Freed Justine**


	4. His Guild Stamp

His guild stamp

Time period: After the Oracion Seis arc

_A/N: This is not canon. I made this up!_

* * *

><p>Lyon and Gray were sitting on the roof of Gray's house. It was one of Lyon's favourite places in Magnolia. Lyon enjoyed hanging out in high places. Or as Lyon once jokingly told Gray, "I like to look down on people."<p>

Prior to heading out to the roof, both of them had removed their shirts. While Lyon stared off at a distance, Gray discreetly peered at Lyon's exposed chest out of the corner of his eyes. There was a question Gray had been meaning to ask his senior pupil for a while now, but the right timing had always eluded him.

Everyone Gray knew got their guild stamp on different parts of their body. Some got it on their arm, leg, back… there were literally dozens of places you could get your stamp. Bixlow, for example, had it on his tongue.

Of all the possible areas on his body, Lyon had gotten his Lamia Scale stamp on the same place that Gray had his Fairy Tail stamp.

"Why did you copy me?" Gray suddenly asked, a bit of humour in his voice.

Lyon was confused. "Copy you?"

Lyon turned to look at Gray. There was a big goofy grin on Gray's face as he pointed to his Fairy Tail tattoo. Lyon rolled his eyes.

"I didn't copy you," Lyon scoffed. "It was just a coincidence."

It was only after Lyon received his guild stamp that he realized it was on the same place as Gray's. Sherry had noticed immediately and commented on it, much to Lyon's chagrin.

"I wanted it on my chest but couldn't figure out which side," Lyon said. "I ended up choosing the right."

"Why?" Gray asked him.

Lyon looked out at the horizon, remembering the day he made his decision.

Lyon had been debating whether to get his guild stamp placed on the left or right side of his chest.

By joining Lamia Scale, Lyon was now swearing allegiance to a group, not a single person. In order to fully become a Lamia Scale member, Lyon decided that he needed to forget the past. For too long he had been consumed by feelings of anger and hatred while chasing a long dead ghost. As Ur once told him, he needed to find a new goal in life.

Lyon wanted a fresh start to match his new outlook. So Lyon had thought it might be a good idea to place the guild stamp over his heart. Perhaps painting over his past would finally allow Lyon to walk into the future as Gray had.

But Lyon's identity was still closely tied to Ur and her teachings.

As the stamp moved closer and closer towards his chest, Lyon realized that he didn't need to erase his past in order to move forward. He could remember the past and still step into the future.

So he chose the right side for his stamp.

"This belongs to my past," Lyon said, pointing at his heart. "It's where my soul is."

"So I wanted to keep the left side open," Lyon told Gray. "Because my heart will always belong to Ur."

Gray just stared dumb-struck at Lyon's confession. Sometimes, Lyon could be so direct with his feelings that it made Gray feel embarrassed.

Seeing Gray's red ears, Lyon made a weird face.

"Why are YOU blushing?" Lyon asked, cocking one eyebrow. "I didn't say it belonged to you."

"I know that!" Gray retorted, annoyed. "I just couldn't believe you'd say something so embarrassing with a straight face."

"What's so embarrassing about it?" Lyon questioned. "It's true."

"Never mind," Gray muttered.

Given that Lyon had been so honest, Gray supposed he needed to return the favour.

"The left-right thing didn't matter so much to me," Gray said, looking down at his feet. "I got mine when I was a kid."

In her last moments, Ur had lost her leg and made another one out of ice. Gray never forgot that.

"I just wanted my guild stamp to be on a place I would never lose," Gray explained. "I could survive without an arm or leg but there is no way to I could survive without my chest."

Gray paused for a moment, staring at his hand as he slowly made a tight fist.

"I can't survive without Fairy Tail," Gray continued.

"Fairy Tail is my life, my family, my greatest love. For me, the day I lose my Fairy Tail stamp will be the day I die."

Gray thought he heard Lyon make a choked up sound.

Curious, Gray peeked at Lyon from the under his bangs.

"What the hell was that?" Lyon laughed. "That was the corniest thing I've ever heard. And you have the nerve to call me embarrassing?"

"Shut up!" Gray yelled at him, his face turning beet red. "I shouldn't have told you!"

Gray jutted his chin out and fumed, crossing his arms across his chest. He couldn't believe that he just bared his soul to Lyon, only to have Lyon make fun of him.

Still chuckling, Lyon draped his elbow over Gray's shoulder and leaned in to whisper in Gray's ear.

"Ur would have been proud of you," Lyon told Gray, softly. "Of both of us."

* * *

><p><em>AN: I don't know why they have their stamp in the same place (not sure if it came out in the manga). I just thought it would be amusing if Lyon and Gray had completely different but Ur-related reasons for getting it in the same place._

_PS: FF crashed on me over 20 times these past 4 days when trying to upload this. I was about to give up. lol. Hopefully, the next uploads will go more smoothly.  
><em>


	5. Chapter 140 Filler

Chapter 140 Filler

Summary: Gray keeps waiting and waiting…

Setting: During the battle between Lyon and Racer.

* * *

><p>Suspended in ice, high above the ground, Gray remained still and watched the scene unfolding below him. From what Gray understood, Lyon required his help to defeat Racer. Lyon had been a bit vague, however, about what exactly Gray was supposed to do. They had barely 60 seconds to speak to one another before Lyon abruptly froze him in ice. Lyon had played the evil role, feigning betrayal in order to separate Gray from Racer.<p>

Before freezing him, Lyon had told Gray the following:

1. Lyon had figured out Racer's weakness

2. Gray was to attack Racer when the right opportunity arose

3. Gray would know the moment when he saw it

4. Racer's magical ability was the opposite of what Gray thought it was

Gray knew Lyon implicitly trusted him to figure this out on his own. But he still wished Lyon had explained the plan a little bit better before taking off. Gray had fought Racer for quite a while and found no weaknesses. Their combined ice attacks kept missing Racer. Gray didn't understand it. What could Lyon have possibly seen in such a short period of time that would change the tide?

Their battle appeared hopeless and yet Lyon was suddenly confident of victory.

Gray frowned in concentration as he tried to recreate Lyon's thought processes.

Why had Lyon decided it was necessary to lock him in a tower of ice this tall? Gray wondered. Why had Lyon wanted him to stay here while Lyon fought Racer below? Why was he left out of the battle? Was Lyon worried about him running out of magic? Had Lyon wanted to keep him out of the fight to allow him some time to recover? Did Lyon view him as a burden? Or was there a different reason?

Remembering his exchange with Lyon earlier, Gray paused and took a deep breath. Gray shook his head, trying to keep his mind clear from the self-defeating thoughts that were pervading his brain. He had called Lyon into this battle because defeating Racer on his own had proved too challenging. Although their reunion at the Light Alliance meeting had been rocky, Gray knew that Lyon would morph into a formidable ally once they were fighting side-by-side on the battlefield. Even as children, Lyon's field of vision had always been wider than Gray's during battles. More than anything, Gray just need to sit tight and trust his senior pupil's instincts, that's all.

Lyon had told Gray to attack at the right moment. So it was obvious Lyon had left Gray a part to play in this battle. Lyon deliberately made the ice tower using one hand. The ice was fairly easy to break out of, if Gray wanted to. Gray knew all these details were a part of Lyon's master plan. But what exactly was Lyon's plan? The only assumption Gray had to go on right now was that Lyon probably expected him make an aerial attack on Racer.

Sherry was down on the ground and Lyon had directed Racer's attention toward himself. Lyon kept moving farther and farther away from Gray and Sherry. Yet Racer kept catching up, despite his senior pupil's best efforts to escape.

Gray could feel his stomach knot as Racer sped up again. It frustrating for Gray to watch Lyon and Sherry get beaten by Racer, while he stayed safe and did nothing. He wanted to break out of the ice and join the fray, Lyon's plan be damned. Nothing was worse than having to witness your friends being relentlessly attacked.

But Gray knew if he screwed this up, Lyon would never forgive him. So he waited. And waited.

Lyon seemed to have stopped trying to defend himself and was being battered and thrown around like a rag doll. Lyon was sustaining too much damage for Gray's comfort level.

Dammit! How much longer, Lyon? Gray thought.

Racer was beating Lyon to death and Lyon was barely fighting back.

Gray gritted his teeth. What if he didn't figure this out? Gray worried. What if Lyon ends up dead before Gray could find Racer's weakness? Gray had already lost so many people he cared about. His parents, Ur… he didn't want to lose Lyon as well.

And then he saw it, what Lyon had wanted him to see. All the pieces finally fit together.

Gray broke out of the ice.

"I see. It's all so crystal clear now."

There it was, the perfect opportunity.

Gray aimed his arrow and shot it towards Racer.


	6. Chapter 334 Filler (Hard Lessons)

Chapter 334 Filler (Hard Lessons)

Summary: Lyon knew from an early age that experience is a hard teacher.

Setting: Chapter 334. Spoilers.

* * *

><p>She fought like someone who never had to fear for their life. Like someone who had yet to experience the horrors of a real battle. That was the impression he got of her during the Grand Magic Games.<p>

She was a little bit like Chelia in that regard. At keys moments, both lose their focus and daydream away. Letting their teammates pick up the slack. But perhaps that was to be expected. Both mages were naturally powerful with strong defensive abilities. Attacks that would harm normal people, barely made a dent. Or in Chelia's case, they were easily fixed.

He was always on Chelia's case about remaining focused in the presence of an enemy. It was a lesson he found difficult to teach. One he had never been successful in imparting to the little god slayer. Chelia would smile, pout or apologize. She would rub her skinned knees. Rise up again from a potentially life-threatening injury with barely a scratch. A do-over was infinitely possible for Chelia. Her abilities were a bit of like cheating, so it was hard for her to understand what Lyon was trying to teach.

And why he thought it was critical that she pay attention.

But it was a lesson he never eased up on. Never stop trying to drill into her. Because he never wanted Chelia to see what he saw. To feel what he felt. To know what he knew.

* * *

><p>Sensing someone nearby, Lyon threw a glance in their direction. Lyon was relieved to see it was a young woman with pink hair, not another enemy dragon. The young woman approached Juvia and inexplicably they started chatting, as if they were friends that had just happened to bump into each other on their day off. Acting oblivious to the fact that a fierce battle raged on around them. And that a mini dragon was launching an attack in their direction.<p>

"Look out!"

Gray and Lyon both saw it at the same time. Gray, being closer, propelled himself toward the girls and shoved them to the ground. To safety.

"Don't lose your focus! This is a war zone!" Lyon told them as he froze the little dragon.

Lyon knew that you needed to remain focused during a true combat situation where anything could happen. Because a split second could change the course of the battle. It could spell the difference between life and death. The difference between a lost leg and a lost life.

In a split second, you could lose the thing most valuable to you in the world. And regret that moment for the rest of your life.

"Sorry," the young woman apologized, sounding embarrassed.

Turning his back to them, Lyon scanned the area. Keeping his eyes peeled for any sudden moves. Any hidden enemies. Seeing none, he glanced over to confirm the location of his friends again.

Gray and Juvia were standing and talking to one another. Juvia was staring up adoringly at Gray with a slight blush on her face.

Normally, seeing those two together like this would bother him. But this was a war zone and Lyon had no time to dwell on anything other than where the next enemy might appear from. Personal feelings were the first thing one set aside during a true battle. The only thing that mattered was staying alive. And more importantly, keeping those you love alive.

Juvia had her hands clasped around her mouth and was looking at Gray, completely unaware of her surroundings.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Lyon saw mini dragons appear. One of the creatures opened its mouth, aiming straight for the blue-haired beauty.

"Juvia!" Lyon cried out his warning.

Gray responded immediately. He moved like a man acting on impulse. Lyon was relieved to know he could count on his junior pupil to keep on top of things.

Lyon's relief was short-lived.

Not having enough time to react properly, Gray had inadvertently put himself in harm's way. Juvia got shoved to the ground while Gray remained standing.

Lyon's eye widened as he saw the first dragon shoot Gray through the chest. Gray looked stunned and remained rooted in the same spot.

Gray needed to get down, Lyon thought. Get down on the ground, Gray.

There were more attacks coming and there wasn't enough time, Lyon realized. Not enough time for him to reach Gray. Not enough time to stop them.

Gray was still upright, stumbling backward. Completely wide open as the all the mini dragons simultaneously launched their attacks. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion and Lyon could hear the sound of his own sharp intake of air.

Shot after shot riddled his junior pupil's body. Lyon's brain tried to process everything as fast as it could. But it's too much and Lyon could feel his mind go numb.

Lyon could see the look of horror on Juvia's face. The look of confusion on Gray's.

Lyon yelled out the name of his junior pupil as he fell to the ground.

A harrowing, anguished cry filled the air. It was a sound Lyon was all too familiar with. The sound of someone who had lost the person dearest to them.

Lyon always told Chelia that she should never let her focus waver during a battle.

Because in a split second, everything could change.

It was a lesson no one should ever have to learn the hard way.

* * *

><p><em>AN (updated): Originally,_ I wrote that I might end up rewriting/deleting this as the story unfolds._ But I read Chapter 335 and things seemed to have been cleared up, so I decided to keep this one as is._

_In terms of inspiration… I found it interesting that Lyon has been depicted telling others to concentrate/focus during a fight on various occasions (Gray, Chelia, Juvia and Meredy). Another thing I recalled is that Gray is often shown shoving/saving people from surprise attacks (Natsu, Lucy, Juvia, etc.). So I started thinking this might be connected to the fact that these two experienced death on the battlefield at an early age. Hence there's a bit of a difference between them and characters that (probably) have not lost a family member in combat. Ur casts a shadow over in this one (loss of leg, etc.) due to it being from Lyon's perspective. _

_I got the impression that Gray's death was instantaneous and Gray probably didn't know what hit him. Which really heighten the senselessness of the tragedy. So I wanted to write it that way._

_There is a bit of irony in this story because Lyon wants to protect Chelia and others from experiencing the same loss he suffered as a child. Yet Lyon ends up witnessing another heartbreaking death of someone he loves. _


	7. Chapter 337 Filler

Chapter 337 Filler

Summary: After the battle ends, Juvia has some time to reflect on the eventful day.

Setting: Chapter 337

* * *

><p>After the final dragon disappeared, Juvia threw her arms around Meredy and the girls hugged each other tightly. The pair jumped up and down, laughing in relief that the fight was finally over. When Juvia turned to thank Lyon as well, she noticed that Lyon's back was to them and he was already quite a distance away. Lyon's silver head was moving from side to side as he scanned the horizon.<p>

Gray was still sitting on the ground, catching his breath. Juvia looked towards the dark-haired ice mage.

"Gray-sama. Where is Lyon-sama going?"

Gray shrugged. "Probably went to check up on his guildmates to see that they're okay."

As the two Fairy Tail mages looked on, Lyon continued walking forward. He paused briefly before taking a sharp turn. Lyon suddenly began sprinting and disappeared from Juvia's field of view.

"Juvia did not have a chance to thank Lyon-sama. For all his help during our battle," Juvia said, thinking out loud.

It was strange how much Juvia had learned about the silver-haired mage today.

For most of the time she had known Lyon, he had barely registered in her thoughts. She only held a cursory interest in his background. Gray's childhood rival who used the same magic as him. A handsome man loved by the girls in Lamia Scale. A man who had fallen in love with her at first sight. The man, in Juvia's opinion, Gray paid a little too much attention to. Attention Juvia wished Gray would direct toward her.

Juvia had assumed, based on how easily she was able to get a hit on him during the Hidden Battle, that Lyon was a bit of a lightweight compared to Gray. But the team battle against the two Lamia Scale mages quickly set her straight. Juvia finally saw why Lyon attracted Gray's interest. And why Gray had been so eager to join the Hidden round when Lyon volunteered.

Gray had not been at full strength during their team battle. But even if he had been, she suspected that Gray would have ended up on the losing side if he had taken Lyon on alone. But lady luck (and the power of love) had smiled on them and Fairy Tail emerged glorious.

After the dragons attacked, the Fairy Tail members had scrambled about trying to destroy the dragon hatchlings. Although they had started out fighting alongside their own guildmates, Gray had ventured out farther and farther as he chased the destructive lizards. Wanting to stay near him, Juvia had followed closely on Gray's heels. They soon crossed paths with Lyon, who appeared to be fighting by himself.

With barely any pleasantries exchanged, the two men immediately began eliminating all the small dragons within their vicinity. Given their general acrimony towards each other, Juvia had been surprised at how easily the two ice mages had joined forces. Lyon would position himself out ahead, calling out warnings. Gray would react to Lyon's instructions without batting an eyelash. She couldn't help but be impressed at how seamlessly the two men worked together, like it was second nature to them.

It seemed like teamwork was not an issue when Lyon was fighting alongside Gray.

Since Lyon and Gray were busy clearing the way, Juvia had been tasked with looking out for their backs. She had just finished off a dragon hatchling when Meredy arrived.

Then suddenly, she saw death. Gray's death.

Juvia saw parts of Gray's body being blown away and the blood flying around. And the final resounding thud as Gray's lifeless head hit the ground. Lyon had rushed to Gray's side, and then had immediately rushed away just as quickly as he had arrived.

But through her haze of shock and grief, Juvia heard Lyon's voice. First, a terrified shout that called out Gray's name, carrying it above her horrified screams. Then Juvia remembered Lyon calling out another name.

It was the only thing that had penetrated Juvia's grief-addled brain. The sound of Lyon's voice. That desperate, pleading quality as he asked for Chelia to heal Gray. It was so different from the confident voice Juvia had become used to. It made Lyon sound younger and more vulnerable than his years.

Juvia thought she learned more about him in a minute than in all their previous conversations.

In that minute that never took place.

Juvia was shaken from her thoughts as Meredy touched her shoulder.

"Juvia. Gray. I'm going to look for Ur!" Meredy told the pair.

Three exchanged their goodbyes. Giving them one last smile, the pink-haired girl covered her head with her cloak and rushed away.

"We should probably get going as well," Gray sighed as he reluctantly stood up.

Dusting himself off, Gray began heading towards Crocus's central square where the king had rounded them up earlier.

"Gray-sama! Please wait for Juvia!"

Juvia chased after Gray and tried to stay close. As always, Gray's longer strides caused her to fall behind. Relishing this moment alone with Gray, Juvia desperately tried to keep a conversation going with the ice mage. Gray returned her attempts at conversation with short, non-committal replies.

They walked in silence when Juvia run out of things to say. Gray seemed lost in his thoughts and kept looking up at the sky. She wondered what Gray was thinking about but knew better than to ask. Gray tended bottle up his feelings rather than disclose them.

Wanting to fill the lull in the conversation, Juvia tried to think of something that might catch Gray's interest. But her mind was not cooperating and she was at a loss as to what to say next.

Despite herself, Juvia's thoughts kept being drawn back to that strange minute that seemed too real to be just a fantasy. The vision of Gray's death and the aftermath. Even now, Lyon's voice was still ringing in her ears. Juvia shook her head and tried to erase that sad sound from her memories.

"Gray-sama is very fortunate to have such a caring rival like Lyon-sama," Juvia finally said.

Gray shrugged his shoulders.

"He's all right."

Juvia sighed as Gray kept walking along, hands stuffed in his pockets. In the ensuing silence, all Juvia heard was the sound of their footsteps against the rubble. Giving up on maintaining a conversation, Juvia's mind went back to her earlier battles.

It was the first time Juvia had joined forces with another guild to defeat a common enemy. She remembered what tough opponents Chelia and Lyon had been during the Grand Magic Games. Near the end of their bout, the two Lamia Scale mages had stood tall while Juvia had been brought to her knees. Juvia couldn't help but think how much better it was to have someone like Lyon fighting with them instead of against them.

"Gray-sama."

"Hmmm?"

"Lyon-sama… He's a very skilled fighter. Until today, Juvia never realized that Lyon-sama was so strong."

At Juvia's words, Gray's steps slowed for a second before resuming at its normal pace. She couldn't see Gray's expression but could hear the smile in his voice.

"He better be. He's my senior pupil after all."

* * *

><p><em>AN: This series was sitting around with one review for ages, so I was surprised to find all these reviews. Overall, it seems like the guild stamp chapter was the most popular? Thanks. I liked that one too!_

_rin-hisagi – thanks for the review!_

_dreamscometrue410 – thanks for the multiple reviews. I kept Chapter 6 (Hard lessons)!_

_Xo56oX – thanks for all the reviews. I'm glad you liked the Top 3 one too._

_Miyavilurver – you left the nicest reviews ever! Loved the headcanons comment!_

_LaMindy – thanks for the lovely words!_

_Fullbusterrulesmyheart – I like the ice mages too. Lyon's my fave though._

_AsDarknessSpreads – don't worry. Gray's still alive!_

_Shimmer712 – My output is quite sporadic, but childhood ones are likely coming. For the Nirvana arc, When Lyon showed up, Gray was alive and holding Sherry down, so I don't think Lyon would have thought much of it. I think generally, Lyon trusts Gray's skills. It's only when Gray is clearly outclassed and in danger of losing his life that Lyon would probably get worried._

_Guest – there are a couple of you. Thanks for the reviews!_

_Hopefully, I didn't forget anyone…_


	8. Kiss of Death

Kiss of death

Summary: Ultear visits Lyon while he sleeps.

Time period: During the Galuna Island arc. After the first battle between Gray and Lyon.

* * *

><p>Ultear entered Lyon's unguarded sleeping chamber disguised as Zalty. It was exactly one day before Lyon's planned battle with Deliora. The Moon Drip ritual was almost complete and tomorrow night would be the great unveiling.<p>

It would be so easy to kill him now as he slept, Ultear thought as she gently closed the door behind her. But she preferred to see Lyon get ripped to shreds and die in the most horrific manner possible.

Changing into her normal female form, Ultear walked over to Lyon's bed. Lyon slept with a stillness that was almost unnerving. Ultear held her hand out in front of Lyon's face for a moment to check for signs of life. She could feel a light touch of his breath against her hand. Gratified, Ultear leaned down to get a closer look at his unmasked face. Lyon's features were softened with sleep and he looked almost angelic. His silver hair and pale skin looked positively ethereal in the dim light.

Ultear had noticed upon meeting him, that Lyon grown up into a very handsome young man. It appeared he was even more beautiful sleeping than awake.

Combined with his driven personality, Ultear could see how Lyon was able to so easily collect a bunch of weak-willed followers to join him on his bizarre quest. Lyon had the perfect mixture of looks and persona that allowed others to project their innermost fantasies on him. For them, Lyon was a powerful emperor and everyone on the island had fallen under the cult of his personality.

To Ultear, it was all so morbidly humorous.

Ultear knew with certainty that Lyon was no match for Deliora at this stage. She was going to watch him get destroyed by the same creature that reduced her mother to a block ice. She couldn't wait.

"Good bye, my dearest Reitei-sama," Ultear whispered mockingly.

Ultear leaned down to kiss farewell to the young man who will die tomorrow. As her red lips touched his cheek, Ultear smiled. There was only one thing that could possibly make her revenge even sweeter. That would be for Lyon kill the other brat, Gray, in the process. Although Ultear felt that might be asking for too much. Lyon had already proved himself incapable of completing that task during their first battle. It seemed Lyon was exclusively interested in challenging Deliora and had no real desire to kill Gray. She would have to leave that for another day. Or perhaps Gray could also be defeated by Deliora once Ultear gained control over it. Her mother's two beloved pupils getting stomped to death by the same creature that her mother sealed would be a fitting end to their insignificant lives.

Feeling a hysterical laughter bubbling up inside her, Ultear quickly changed back into her disguise and left the room.

* * *

><p>Opening his eyes, Lyon looked about his room. His door was closed like he had left it. But there was something strange in the air. Something felt amiss. As he got up to investigate, Lyon noticed a slight reddish smudge on his pillow. Lyon touched his cheek but there was no blood, just a strange waxy residue.<p>

Shaking his head, Lyon recalled the strange dream he had woken from.

In his dreams, Lyon thought he heard a voice very similar to Ur's speaking to him. It sounded so familiar, yet so foreign. He had found the dream unsettling because it was not Ur's voice. It was a mimicry that only served to highlight all that was absent. Empty and soulless. Just a poor copy of the real thing.

His teacher's voice had abruptly disappeared from the world ten years ago while Lyon slept. The warmth, the richness of her voice, these were sounds that Lyon would never hear again, except in his memories. They were all happy memories for him. Except for the day of horror that overshadowed all the days that had come before.

It was still a little too early to wake up. So after a cursory check of his room, Lyon sank back into his bed.

Had Lyon been prone to superstition, he might have found the mysterious stain ominous. But he was not. So his thoughts merely shifted back to the person who occupied his waking thoughts and not the stranger that had haunted his dream.

Lyon's thumb involuntarily rubbed at his cheek again. It was the same cheek his teacher once slapped, a long time ago. It happened on the day Gray moved in with them. A day made all the more memorable to Lyon because it was also the day Ur told Lyon that she loved him. That she never saw him as a replacement for her lost daughter. That Lyon was and always will be her beloved pupil.

Since Ur's death, there wasn't a day that he hadn't thought of her.

Soon, Lyon thought as he closed his eyes. Ur, I will destroy Deliora soon.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I wrote this near the beginning of GMG arc. Initially, I was hoping to do a then and now version but we never found out what Lyon and Ultear thought of each other post-time skip. And after what happened to Ultear, I'm not sure we'll ever find out. _

_Greetingsfrommaars: Thank you for your lovely comments on Juvia and Lyon. Originally I was planning for the last chapter to be the beginnings of a mini-arc with Juvia figuring a bit more prominently. But I was having some problems with the chapters, so it's abandoned for now. I think a lot of people just don't get Lyon's character all that much. But I'm glad there are people like you reading and commenting on this story._

_AsDarknessSpreads: Thanks for the review! I heard a lot people got teary-eyed at that scene in the manga._

_A/N 2: From what I understand, it is Lamia Scale week from February 24-March 2. Happy _Lamia Scale week!__


	9. Their teacher

Their teacher

Summary: While Gray and Lyon train, Ur watches from afar.

Time period: Childhood. Apprenticeship era.

* * *

><p>Ur leaned against the tree and quietly observed the scene in front of her. Two young boys were practicing molding magic in the snow. Both were her students and Ur was monitoring their progress.<p>

Ur glanced towards the younger child, a dark-haired boy with fire in his eyes and a permanent scowl on his face. Shaking her head, Ur released a deep sigh. He was the mouthiest, most troublesome boy she had ever encountered. The number of behavioral problems Gray possessed had Ur holding her head on the best of days. He was temperamental, disrespectful and quickly developing an alarming habit of stripping in public. He also challenged her judgment on just about everything. Despite her admonishments, Gray was always looking for shortcuts where there were none.

But it was more than the impatience of youth that was driving Gray. He was an angry boy consumed by darkness. She knew such darkness once from experiencing a similar loss. So she let Gray work through his issues and tolerated his temper tantrums as much as she could. She tried to practice patience and vowed to intervene only when Gray had truly crossed a line. That said, Ur still had trouble keeping her tongue in check and her fists to herself. She has more blowouts with Gray in a month than she has with Lyon in an entire year.

Yet watching Gray struggle to create ice with his hands, Ur couldn't suppress her smile. He was growing stronger and faster than even a couple weeks ago. She could see that Gray was already beginning to develop his own ice persona. The moment he would find his own shape was growing closer with each passing day.

Although she was happy with the progress he was making, Ur was troubled by Gray's continual obsession with Deliora. When accepting him as her pupil, Ur did have some reservations and wondered if it would be a good idea to train Gray. Unlike Lyon, who wished to grow stronger, the sole purpose of Gray's training was to avenge his parents' death. Even with a decade of training, she was unconvinced that Gray would ever reach the level of power necessary to defeat Deliora. Indeed, from what Ur could see, Gray's magic potential was not as high as Lyon or her late daughter.

Would it be irresponsible to give a child just enough power that it could lead to their certain death? A challenge against Deliora was inevitable. But that was a question far into the future, Ur reassured herself. Hopefully some of the darkness in Gray will have been dissipated by then. Perhaps reason would prevail. Ur felt without a doubt that a roof over his head and a burning goal were preferable to a life on the streets. Being alone after losing so much was a pain few could bear. Having her and Lyon around would help ease the anguish of losing his parents in such a tragic way.

She knew that molding magic, such as her ice, had more than destructive properties. Once Gray understood the full potential of ice magic, he would be able to find another purpose in life. There were many jobs that having an ice mage around would be handy. If he applied himself properly, Gray could become self-sufficient by joining a guild and taking on missions and quests. He could learn to help those in need.

It was a bizarre twist of fate that had brought her a boy so close in age to Lyon. Lyon was singularly focused on his goal of one day surpassing her, and spared no effort to achieve his goals. Since becoming her pupil, Lyon had shown little interest in interacting with other kids his own age and Ur had been worried about socially stunting the boy. Having Gray around would provide Lyon with much needed companionship.

She hoped the two would grow up together, to be friends and rivals, perhaps become as close as brothers. Watching the two boys gave Ur a sense of optimism. She saw in them a hope for the future that she assumed had long been vanquished from within her. While the pain of losing her beautiful young daughter would never disappear, Lyon and Gray had taught her that it was possible to feel happiness again.

Because no matter what happened, time never stops. It keeps moving forward, bringing change. She had thought her life had been frozen. That nothing could ever pull her out of her loneliness, her desolation after her daughter's death. The existence of these boys and their boundless energy had changed her. She found a new happiness. A new reason to live.

Ur smiled as she watched the two of them make identical poses. They will grow tall and strong, perhaps even handsome like her friend had predicted.

But at present, they still had a long way to go. While Ur was lost in her thoughts, her pupils had stopped their practices and started bickering again. A verbal confrontation between the boys was quickly escalating into a physical one. Shaking her head, Ur ran over to break up the fight.

The road to adulthood was years away. There would be more fights, tears and tragedies waiting for Lyon and Gray. But she was their teacher and she wasn't going anywhere. She would be there for them every step of the way. For every milestone, whether big or small. Because Ur knew there was nowhere else in the world she wanted to be.

In an uncertain world, there was one thing Ur felt absolutely certain about.

She would be watching over these two boys for a very long time.

* * *

><p><em>AN: After Ultear, I guess it's only fitting to have Ur next. One of the much-delayed origins/childhood chapters. _

_DreamscomeTRUEEE: Thanks for the comments to the older stories. Glad to hear you found them worth re-reading!_

_Shimmer712: I did write a chapter that briefly deals with the Tenrou team disappearance, it probably won't be published for a while though. It's one of the last chapter of an arc that I hope to one day finish._

_Greetingsfrommaars: Ultear during Galuna was more like a trickster character since Jellal was being hyped as the big boss back then. When I was writing, I imagined the mark Ultear left on Lyon to be very faint, almost imperceptible. The type of stain that would only show up because it rubbed off on a white pillowcase. She's leaving something behind without her even realizing it. Like Natsu noticing Zalty wears women's perfume, a scent that no one else notices._

_For Lyon's thought process, I just figured it went something like this: Assessed the situation. Saw no immediate threat. Went back to thinking about Ur. _No one from Fairy Tail is likely to quietly sneak into his room and leave without a fight, so Lyon probably thought if there was a breach, it was internal and harmless. Maybe he just assumed it was Sherry who entered his room ;)__


	10. Anniversary

Anniversary

Summary: Today is no ordinary day for Lyon or Gray

Setting: Special chapter - 413 days

* * *

><p>If anyone asked Lyon why he came to Magnolia today of all days, Lyon would have replied, "No particular reason." He had no plans, no appointments with anyone, no missions to attend to. No real reason to bring himself here.<p>

It had been over eighteen years since her death. Eight years since he moved forward, joining a guild and finding a new dream like she had once wished for him.

Yet when he walked out the door today, his feet had pointed him away from his guild. Away from all his friends, his admirers, his status as the second strongest mage at Lamia Scale. Away from the life he had built since he left Galuna Island.

But that was fine. Lyon knew he wouldn't be missed. No one was expecting him at Lamia today. They remembered that the ice mage avoided the guild every year on this day. They respected his need for solitude. For silence.

So why had he bought a train ticket to Magnolia? Home to the loudest guild in Fiore. The home of his junior pupil, Gray.

Maybe it was because Lyon had always spent this day alone.

And this year he felt like doing something differently.

The weather forecast called for snow in the evening, but Lyon hadn't bothered to dress more warmly than usual before he left his house. The cold never affected him anyway. Getting off the train, Lyon walked towards Gray's guild.

Lyon spotted him drinking alone outside. Wordlessly, Lyon sat down beside his junior pupil. Gray looked surprised to see Lyon, but didn't ask why he was here. Gray flagged down a server to bring them some more drinks. After a few sips, the conversation began to flow.

They didn't really speak about her. It wasn't necessary. For the day was all about her.

He wondered what she would have thought of them. Two grown men living far out in the west, belonging to powerful guilds. He wished she was there to tell them.

* * *

><p>It was getting late, so Lyon got up to go pay his tab. He heard Juvia's voice calling out to Gray just as he reached the exit. Turning around, Lyon witnessed the last few moments of their exchange.<p>

A scarf discarded on the ground. A girl on her knees. A pair of feet walking a path away from her.

Lyon knew the day still cast a long shadow over his junior pupil as well. As he watched Gray turn away from Juvia, Lyon recognized the same longing he felt. The same regrets. The same desire not to forget.

Although every day of his life was lived to the fullest, on one day of the year, Lyon felt a bit empty. The hole in his heart had slowly filled in over time, but never completely closed. The day of Ur's death always served to remind him of this fact. Ripping open the scab anew and exposing what still had left to heal.

It was tough to pretend to be happy when you were hurting. So Lyon preferred solitude and silence. A day of reflection and introspection over laughter. Drowning in old memories rather than building new ones.

It was the saddest day of the year for Lyon.

Perhaps even more so for Gray.

For the passing years had not been distributed equally amongst Ur's students.

No doubt the pain of her death was compounded by Gray's own lingering sense of guilt. For what led her towards Deliora. A bright future for them. A bleaker one for her.

But the stunned girl on the ground knew nothing about that.

"Can't be helped, I guess," Lyon said, as he crouched down to her level.

"Lyon-sama!"

"Today is the anniversary of the death of his teacher, Ur," Lyon told her. "Best to just let him be."

Gray's teacher.

He doesn't bother to tell her that Ur had also been his teacher.

Because for her, today was all about Gray. As was every other day. He didn't fit anywhere in the equation.

After helping Juvia off the ground, Lyon bid her goodbye and good luck. He paid his tab and headed towards the train station. Walking up to the ticket counter, Lyon purchased a ticket taking him back home.

There was still some time before the train arrived, so Lyon stood outside and waited. A light dusting of snow began to cover his hair and clothing. Closing his eyes, he felt the cold on his skin until the train finally rolled into the station. He was the first one to board the train. Lyon sat down in his seat and waited for the train to start.

Inside the heated car, the snowflakes clinging to Lyon's hair and face began to melt. As the water slid down his forehead and cheeks, Lyon wiped them away. He brushed away the remaining snow from his hair and coat. Looking down at his hands, Lyon noticed the droplets of water that remained on his skin.

Water like the girl he loved. Water like the teacher he would never forget.

Lyon looked out at the falling snow from the window of the train.

It was another anniversary gone and past. A day filled with old memories and yearning for what was lost.

But for Lyon that was fine. Because tomorrow, everything will be bright and new once again.

* * *

><p><em>AN Updated: __When I heard about a Gray and Juvia special chapter, I thought there might be a 50/50 chance that Lyon would pop up. I entertained a few scenarios for why Lyon was in Magnolia and _published a different version of this story yesterday which was reviewed by AsDarknessSpreads, Ali, Souleaterhetalia and DreamscomeTRUEEE. I made some changes today, s____o hopefully I didn't ruin it and you still like this story.__

_DreamscomeTRUEEE: We all love Ur. Gray, Lyon, Ultear, everyone loves Ur! :)_


End file.
